


Ineffable

by PinchPiggy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun artist, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, artsy and sht, exo boyz, ill add more tags later, junior x senior, not stalking but actually stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchPiggy/pseuds/PinchPiggy
Summary: INEFFABLE(adj.) too great to be expressed in words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! This is my first time updating anything on this site, so please be kind :)
> 
> I'll add more tags along the story and make some alterations here and there. Also I plan to increase the rating. Currently I marked it as teen and up because of some boys' language...  
> So yeah, hope you'll enjoy!

I promise I am not a creep.

  
I am neither a stalker nor a complete maniac. I just admire beauty when I see it.

  
I find drawing a way to escape reality and enter a world that I have total control of. If in my desire, a rose can be as tall as a human and a human can be as small as a rose. An ocean can fit in the palm of a hand and there can be a five miles bridge to the nearest star. A person can own a pair of pointy little goat horns and foxes can drink hot chamomile tea.

  
And I can have the most beautiful boy in this earth on the tip of my touch.

  
_____

  
I have a collection of sketch books all perfectly aligned on a white shelf made out of fine wood. Each one has a theme. I have completed one and a half solely of human drawings. One, I filled up with drawings of flowers, trees, insects, animals and nature in general. Another three for random doodles and two for landscapes.

  
And a small, black leader for the cover one, reserved for Him. Just Him.

  
The first day of junior year I was busy carrying an impossible amount of books one can handle, when two of them (biology and astronomy) that were blocking my view fell to the floor, cleaning my vision straightly towards Him. That whitish-blonde hair was so messy I felt an urge to calm it down with my own hands, and discover if it was rather soft and thin or strong and rough. He owned a pair of green-almost-hazelnut eyes that glimpsed at mine as he passed by. His height was the double of mine, and I wondered what it would be to be held by that enormous body. His skin was a mysterious, peculiar tone that would later on bother me tremendously to find the right color pencil. Then, His facial features… mon Dieu, help me out to describe those.

  
Unfortunately, he walked past me and I was left without any air within my lungs and completely paralyzed in the middle of a crowded corridor. And my, that was such a bad idea. The people – noted safari animals – bumping into me terminated dropping all of those heavy ‘school bibles’ that I was trying so hard to hold onto.

I took the very long breath that my brain and body cells were craving for and bent down to pick up and pile everything back again. My right hand was itching to grip on soft graphite and trace those features while the memory was still vivid inside my memory bank.  
In the middle of the carnival that was a back to school hallway, a hand showed up out of nowhere and helped me by grabbing some books off the floor. I looked up and ‘finally’, a familiar face. Sehun, how I missed you, dumb idiot.

  
“Couldn´t you have brought these in a huge bag?”

  
“The moment I have the money for a huge bag will be the day I’m done with sketching.”

  
“Got a new sketchbook this summer?” Sehun asked after handing me the last book. We got up the floor and awkwardly tried to form a hug throughout the pile on my chest.

  
“Yeah, I had to after completing one solely out of landscapes. Norway has too many amazing views to offer.”

  
“Oh yeah, I saw the pictures! That shit was breathtaking.” We smiled at each other, pleased to finally see his best bud.

  
“So, how about-“ The bell rang and cut off Sehun. I excused myself to drag my body towards the first Calculus Honors class of the year, we would meet again in third period for biology in any way. Chapter one of this year’s story book and I already wanted to put it under my bed and pretend it never existed.

  
For my luck, Mr. Barny was about to waste the beginning of his class with unnecessary introductions to the course, and a brief prevue of how the year was planned to be followed by him.

Uninterested, I grabbed a six-B pencil and started sketching that alluring face, that I so wanted to. My excitement forced me to skip those basic lines that tend to guide you into the drawing and I started delineating prominent almond eyes, followed by a straight nose that lead to medium-sized puffy lips. I surrounded everything with a bottom of a hexagon working to resemble a male chin and cheeks, and finally, a shape-lacking hair. The tip of my graphite felt light as I traced thin lines, showing off that the personage´s hair was of a white tone. I sighed at the view, bringing myself back to the real moment not long ago.

  
By the end of the portrayal, Mr. Barny had already put several equations on the board and everyone around was extremely concentrated on getting them done. _Ugh_ , this will kill me sooner than I thought.

  
I put the picture away and focused on getting that damn math finished and away from me.

  
But still aching to encounter Him, once more. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very short but if you guys liked it I'll make sure chapter two will pay off :)) tchauu


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy!

Second day of junior year, and I am already tired. Still, I find some kind of guilty and unnatural pleasure in school routines. I wake up, take my morning douche and head down to breakfast with my amazing family. My bag already has all I need. School shit and two sketchbooks. One for flowers and another that I have now reserved, for Him.

  
One cup of coffee and a banana is enough energy to start the day. My dad makes coffee for everyone – me, him, momma, and my older brother. When we’re ready we leave the house at the same time. My parents share a car to work, Baekbeom currently works from home and I walk to school.

  
On Tuesdays, Art is my first period. Today, as the first activity of the year, we were allowed to start off drawing and doodling whatever we please. As if it was so natural, I grabbed my sketchpad reserved for a certain someone, and started the picture.

  
I commenced by outlining a broad-shoulder body shape, making sure I did not forget to insert some muscles on both arms. The head came afterwards followed by that hair dyed with an exotic color. The face I saved for last, since I had more time to spend on it, perfecting every detail.

  
When I was done, I had a spare 5 minutes before the bell rang, and I spent it by contemplating that boy on the tip of my fingers. What would I give to feel the real thing.

  
_____

  
Lunch break took longer than it should’ve, and I met with Sehun on our special spot. An old and creaky table made out of grayish colored wood, located in the middle of the school’s garden. Dahlias, Marigolds, Daisies and Oxalis were all over the place, still looking vivid even by the end of summer. Obviously, I had drawn several of them already.

  
The season was preparing itself for the upcoming fall. A cold and refreshing autumn breeze was swinging while the sun slightly still heated the place. Some leaves and petals that were falling off too early danced with the wind in a beautiful lack of harmony. I brought my usual fruit salad with a PB&J sandwich from home, and Sehun brought some kind of a chicken burrito. As always, I brought some tea – this time green – and shared it with the boy fronting me.

  
We would eat in complete silence like we normally do, if he hadn’t brought something up.

  
“Hey, I noticed you kept moving your head a lot back in the hallways like you were desperately searching for something. Is there anything you want to share with me?” Sehun pointed out.

  
Okay, don’t get me wrong, I love Sehun, but it bothers me a little that I can’t – and nobody can – keep secrets from him. Besides, I can’t just tell him that I got obsessed over someone’s beauty, and that I only noticed it today for the first time. But the fact that this boy knows everything in this school about everyone can help me out to discover who He is.

  
“Okay, there’s something, but don’t judge me. You know that I have problems when it comes to prettiness. And this guy, woah. I mean, I’ve never seen such features! And I have seen a lot when it comes to drawing people. It’s not like he is a God or whatever, but It has been so hard trying not to distract myself with thoughts about him during the whole day. My mind practically has a life of its own! No matter what, my conscience swerves back to that snow-like hair and hazel eyes and huge height and strong muscles and cute nose and neck and body, and- and you know that I know that you know everything about anyone in this place… so please, help me. Who is Him?”

  
I stopped talking and it felt like I unburdened everything in one single breath. I glimpsed at Sehun and he seemed to be waiting for me to add anything else. Plus he looked like he was trying not to laugh at me.

  
“Baekhyun, honey, first of all, chill your shit. Second,” – he paused to let out giggles – “By what you’re – desperately – telling me, it sounds like you’re talking about the new captain of the basketball team. According to what I’ve heard, he moved here this summer and tried out for the team. He was so damn good that the coach gave him the captain’s position. Wasn’t that hard of a decision, the other one sucked anyways.” Sehun informed.

  
“But don’t you know his name?” I almost snorted.

  
“Nah, sorry bud. But I’ll figure it out later and get back you. Relax, you’ll meet your Mona Liza.” Sehun winked and I couldn’t help but move next to him for a hug.

  
I love my gossip boy.

  
_____

  
After lunch we headed to the gym for some amazing volleyball. My head was not around earth at this moment, and I could not help myself from looking around, searching for a certain captain in the gymnasium. After all, that was His natural habitat for what I know.

  
I created a mind note to later on draw Him in basketball uniform.

  
During my wandering, before I had any change to come back down from space and defend myself, a huge ball – more like a meteorite – came zooming in my direction. I was almost instantly knocked out, but thank god I got spared from the embarrassment I would go through if awake.

  
The last two things I remember is Sehun’s squeaky-screaming voice crying out my name, and the coach calling out something like, “Channel oil, grab this one.”

  
_____

  
At the moment I woke up, all I could feel was a tremendous pain on my forehead. I was lying down on a nursery bed. I tried to sit up, but gave up after two hurtful attempts, and decided to lie back down, trying to recall what freak had happened.

  
“Fuck Baek you’re finally awake!”

  
I wasn’t expecting company, so that totally made me jump in shock. consequently the pain came back.  
“You slept during 3 periods, straight! However, I do have to thank you because I missed some algebra crap to be here watching you.”

  
“Aw, aren’t you sweet.” Please notice the irony.

  
“Feeling better already? Don’t freak out, but I have somethings to tell you. I’ve got good news,” – Sehun let out an excited squeak – “and bad news.”

  
“What now? This day feels like forever. And how does my forehead look? Do you think the accident will leave a bump?” Messing with my face is just too much.

  
“Shut your shit and listen to me. Okay, bad news first. The coach thinks that it’s best that you get dismissed from gym this week because of this misfortune. Therefore, you need to stop at his office later in the day so he can give you an extra activity or some bullshit like that.” Sehun took a long breath before starting to talk again.

  
“Now the good news! The moment Luna hit you with the ball – she is very, very sorry by the way -, the coach was having a little talk with a certain _someone_ in his office, something about the following tournaments or whatever. When a girl went to tell him what happened, he asked this someone to carry your lifeless ass to the infirmary.” Sehun made a dramatic pause and I felt my body starting to shake already.

  
“That _someone_ , is nothing less, nothing more, than Park Chanyeol. Your Mona Lisa.”

  
I was about to let out the most embarrassing high-pitched scream, when suddenly somebody knocked on the door and opened it.

  
“Uhm, I came to check on the boy’s corps- oh, you’re awake! How are you feeling? I was the one who carried you back here, haha.” He spoke with the most charming voice I have ever heard in my entire damn life.

  
I love volleyball.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on the next chapter!


End file.
